


even if i wasn't thirsty, i would drink every drop

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Model AU, Smut, really just an excuse for lingerie smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked for a filthy photo shoot follow up to the model au drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if i wasn't thirsty, i would drink every drop

Zayn shaved his legs for this. The silk of the pale stockings feels intensely indulgent against his smooth skin, lace edged tops of them flat around his thighs. He’s lounging on the red chaise again, waiting to start the shoot. This time he’s dressed in ivory, the silk and lace teddy cut high on his hips making his legs look endless. He feels sleek and sexy draped over the crushed velvet seat.

Liam hasn’t come out of the office they converted into a changing room yet. He hasn’t seen Zayn either, both wanting the burn of anticipation to heighten the mood. Harry is messing with the camera settings in the corner, looking kind of amused. 

Finally Liam enters the room and Zayn almost chokes. Oh god. He has on tiny black leather briefs that leave nothing to the imagination. His neck is collared in thick black leather and there are matching black cuffs circling his wrists and ankles. Dark smudges of kohl line his eyes, turning them exotic, and his hair is up in a curly quiff. He is hands down the hottest thing Zayn has ever seen.

Zayn had been on the fence about whether or not to include these in their portfolios. These are definitely going to be for personal use only. He’s feeling possessive and selfish and there’s no way he wants the rest of the world seeing Liam like this. They’ve each done sexy shoots before, but this is something different.

“Look at you.” Liam reaches out a hand to hover over Zayn’s cheekbone but doesn’t touch. Not yet.

Zayn smirks. “Look at _you_ ,” he counters. “God, Liam.”

“We’re starting,” Harry interrupts. “Liam, I want you to crawl toward Zayn. Like you’re stalking your prey.”

Liam snorts and rolls his eyes, but obediently drops to his hands and knees. It can’t be comfortable on the concrete, but modelling is never about comfort and always about awkward angles that look great on film. 

Despite his initial reaction, Liam shifts into his role and sells the hell out of it. He slinks across the floor, sleek muscles gleaming in the low light. Liam’s eyes lock onto Zayn’s and he looks hungry, predatory. Zayn feels his breath go shallow and forces himself to use the tension in his limbs to create the shot. He’s a professional, damn it. Even if his boyfriend does look like some kind of giant sexy cat prowling over to eat him.

Harry continues to give quiet direction, but mostly leaves them to their own devices. Liam rests his head against Zayn’s thigh and looks up at him with such complete adoration that Zayn knows the resulting photo is going to be his favorite. Liam’s stubble catches on the delicate stockings and prickles the skin beneath. He slides closer, teeth scraping against Zayn’s inner thigh as he captures the lace top of the stocking between them and tugs lightly.

Zayn’s breath catches in his throat when it snaps back against his skin as Liam releases it. He’s completely given up posing, too focused on the heat in Liam’s eyes to remember how. Liam licks across the top of the lace, searing little flickers of tongue. Zayn is faintly aware of the gentle shutter click of the camera and then Harry is slipping out the door with a wave and a suggestive leer.

“Are we done yet?” Liam asks between nibbling and sucking at the delicate skin of Zayn’s inner thighs.

“Yeah,” Zayn moans. “Harry just left. ‘Sjust us.”

“Thank god,” Liam mutters. “Not sure I could have kept my hands off you much longer.”

Zayn stretches lazily, shifting his crotch closer to Liam’s mouth. “Feel free to touch all you want,” he offers.

Liam’s hands slide under Zayn to cup the slight curve of his ass and slide him even closer. He tugs the body-warm silk to the side and makes a choked sound deep in his throat. “Oh my god. You shaved everywhere.”

Zayn lifts a shoulder in response. Yeah, he did. He’ll have to remind himself of how much this moment was worth it when it starts to grow back in. He’s far too lazy to keep up a shaving routine and like hell is he ever waxing. 

“You like?” Zayn asks coyly.

Instead of responding verbally, Liam spreads him out and licks lazily against his hole. It feels strangely intense, more so than usual, like he can feel the texture of Liam’s tongue with every leisurely swipe. It’s not enough and Liam knows it. Zayn mewls in discontent and tries to grind down, but Liam holds him firmly in place.

“Please,” Zayn begs hoarsely. “I need more.”

“Patience, baby,” Liam replies. “Just getting started.”

Liam slides his thumbs apart, spreading Zayn further and leaving him feeling overexposed while Liam looks his fill. He squirms in Liam’s grip, already desperate and hard. The dampened silk slides enticingly over the head of his dick, not enough pressure for anything but a delicious tease.

A high, pitchy moan escapes Zayn’s lips when Liam finally starts tongue fucking him in earnest. It’s filthy hot and Zayn’s body tries to grind down and pull away at the same time. It’s too much, overloading his system. Liam slides a hand up to wrap around Zayn’s dick, hot and firm and so so good. Zayn falls into a rhythm, fucking down on Liam’s tongue and up into his hand, heat building at the base of his spine. He comes hard and messy over the silk teddy, staining it irreparably. 

Liam pulls back looking wrecked, eyes dark and face flushed and lips puffy. There must be a hidden fastening to the leather briefs because the left side is parted and the head of Liam’s dick is peeking out the top of them. He stands, knees cracking, and steps between Zayn’s parted trembling thighs. 

“Wanna mess you up,” Liam tells him, voice rough and dark. “Get you filthy.”

“C'mere,” Zayn slurs, making weak grabby hand motions toward Liam’s hips. 

Liam moves with purpose, placing his knees on the chaise on either side of Zayn until his crotch is level with Zayn’s mouth. He shoves the briefs down a bit and takes himself in hand, sliding the tip over Zayn’s lips. Zayn opens obediently, suckling at the tip. Liam keeps his thrusts shallow, already on edge.

Too soon Liam is pulling back and fisting himself. He shudders as he comes, aiming for the deep V of the teddy where the silk frames Zayn’s collarbone tattoo. It’s so hot Zayn’s vision goes a little fuzzy around the edges. He runs a finger through the mess and brings it up to his mouth to lazily suck clean. 

Liam looks down at the disaster that used to be Zayn’s outfit and huffs a laugh. “I think this might be the most expensive sex we’ve ever had.”

“Worth it,” Zayn proclaims, stretching like a contented cat and nuzzling into the curve of Liam’s neck.


End file.
